Life Expectancy
by lymle300-2
Summary: Weiss Schnee, 17 years old. An interesting being, to say the least. Acts coldly to those around her, choosing to stay away from relationships. Yet, she died while saving another. With yet another being, a Blake Belladonna, being the last thought in her mind. She is truly an outstanding specimen, how unfortunate. This won't do. So, let's change that. Current Life Expectancy: 60 days
1. Time of Death

**Heya guys! Soo... Not a new chapter to LWR, it's actually pretty much the opposite. So, anyone remember when I tried drama? No? Good! Well, lets try again! Only this time, it's gonna be a bit, different... Parts of the story will be in 3rd person, but most of it will be from Weiss' POV**

* * *

 _So, why don't you tell me how you ended up here._

"Why do you need to know that, huh? Don't you know already?"

 _Just trust that everything I do and say has reason. So, tell me why you are here._

"Fine, if you insist..."

* * *

Great, first I get blown up by this stupid girl, now I'm her partner.

"So, I'm Ruby!"

"... Weiss."

"So, which way do you think we should-"

"Look, Ruby. I don't know how useful you are in a fight, but just stay out of my way. The quicker we get through this, the better."

"O-oh, well, alright then..."

This person, Ruby, she doesn't look like much. Small, about my size, wields a scythe that appears to turn into a rifle, has short hair with a little red at the tips. I will say, however, that she had these cute, wide, silver coloured puppy eyes when she got excited.

"Weiss, look out!"

And now I have to deal with beowolves. Oh well, this shouldn't be a problem. I take out Myrtenaster and start slashing through these pathetic things easy enough. Being well versed with my blade seemed to impress Ruby, as to be expected. She even took some of the difficulty off by cutting through a few that strayed from the main pack. Eventually, the whole pack had been killed, disappearing moments later.

"That was awesome! We were soo cool taking them all on like that!"

"Hmph. If we couldn't handle a few beowolves, then how could we even call ourselves huntresses?"

"W-well, I guess you're right..."

She looked down, pointing her eyes to the floor. I don't want her to think she can get away with everything, but she does look really sad. I may be cold, but I'm not heartless.

"... We did do a good job though."

She definitely brightened up at that.

"Come on, it's this way."

At least she isn't useless. I might just be able to make her into a proper teammate yet. But that will have to wait until after we finish this test. I've heard this is an unorthodox type of entrance exam held by only Beacon.

Unorthodox is putting it lightly, though. It seems we not only need to compete with the Grimm to survive, but there is a limited number of spaces as well. So we must compete with other hunters and huntresses just to stay alive, let alone be enrolled. And from what I've seen based on the few people we've come across, some have already died.

* * *

We're getting close to the end, I can see the pieces we are meant to bring back from here.

"I can see them from here, Weiss!"

Apparently, she can too. Although, I stop her from moving for one.

"Hold on, Ruby."

"What, why?"

"Look, there are others moving for one already. With as competitive as it is, they may be willing to try attacking us, to make their own chances better."

"Oh, I get it! Wait, is that... Yang!"

The dolt yells and jumps out of the tree we were in. What could she possibly be thinking? Does she even think at all?

But, she said a name. Yang, I think. Does she know this person? The woman in question, a tall blonde who was annoyingly top heavy (Not that I was in any way envious!), was walking with a black-haired girl with a bow on her head. The blonde stopped and looked towards Ruby as she heard her name being called

"Sis! Man, it's good to see you! I was scared somethin had happened to you! But, you're safe, and I found you. Oh, this is Blake by the way! She's my partner, kinda shy."

Blake just nodded her head at the younger. She has this air of mystery around her, but, for some reason, she isn't completely off-putting. She does have deep, amber eyes that went well with her long, dark hair that fell neatly in her face. But, that's pointless details at the moment.

"Hi Blake, I'm Ruby! This is Weiss, my partner."

Yang came to greet me, trying to crush my hand. She did whisper to me "Nice to meet ya, but if you do anything to hurt Ruby, I will hurt you. Badly." So I don't think I want to spend much time near her, at all.

"Well, come on, Ruby! Grab your guys' piece and lets get outta here!"

My 'partner' was about to do just that, but we heard a noise coming from behind us. There was nothing there for a moment, that is, until we saw the boy being chased by a Deathstalker coming over the horizon.

"Uh, Weiss? is that a..."

"Yes, Ruby, that is a person being chased by a Deathstalker."

"Well we can't just leave them! We have to help!"

"We don't have to do anything. If they really deserve to be here, they'll either find a way to kill it, or escape it."

"But Weiss! Urgh... Yang come on! We can't just let him die!"

"I don't know, Rubes. Like Weiss said, if they deserve to be here, they can get out of their situation. And this really is competitive."

"Fine, if you guys wont help me, I'll do it myself!"

This unbelievable idiot actually decided to try taking on a Deathstalker on her own! I don't know whether she's trying to manipulate her sister and I, or she's just stupid. But, right on cue, the blonde chased after her.

Although I can't say much, I chased after her as well. I couldn't let my partner die this early, I don't want to be overburdened and without help.

Taking the beast down was no easy task, but we managed. Well, we did get some help from the famous Pyrrah Nikos (Apparently the partner to this dumb kid being chased, who's name is apparently Jaune.), Another boy named Ren and a girl even weirder than Ruby, named Nora.

"Alright, everyone's safe, now can we get out of here,Ruby?"

"Yep!"

I swear, that dunce will be the death of me, one day. But, I assume until then, she might be a little enjoyable.

However, something isn't sitting right with me. Wait, there's something behind that far pillar. But it, looks like, a gun barrel! NO!

"Ruby!"

Even if her semblance may have allowed her to move fast enough, I can't stop myself. I'm throwing myself onto her, and then, nothing. Time had slowed, I feel nothing but an excruciating pain in my body. It's funny, somehow I wasn't expecting to die by taking a bullet for someone else. My vision is getting blurry, then black. I hear voices, but can't place them to a person. And somehow, even though I'm probably about to die, I can't get the image of that mysterious girl out of my head.

"Weiss? Weiss!"

"What's going on, Weiss?"

"We have to get her back to Beacon!"

"Weiss! Hold on, Weiss!"

"Weiiissss!"

* * *

"Ugh, argh, where, am I? God, my everything, hurts. What the hell?"

 _Weiss Schnee. That is odd, you had a life expectancy of 49 more years. However, you appear to me, 17 years old. I know my understanding of human time is correct, so why are you here?_

"W-what? Where am I? W-what's going on? Show yourself!"

Ruby stepped out from behind Weiss. The heiress could only be shocked, and it showed on her face.

"R-Ruby? What is this?"

 _I am not Ruby Rose. This is just a form you are familiar with, so it is the one I shall take. I am an entity outside of your understanding. Trying to comprehend my existence is impossible for you, so to you, I am Ruby Rose._

"What? Just what is this place?"

 _This is the plane of existence known as purgatory, Weiss Schnee. It exists outside of time and space._

"D-does that mean, that I'm..."

 _You are deceased, Weiss Schnee. 49 years early._

Weiss had to fight back the tears at this point. It was made easier to fight them, however, since her curiosity for her situation was needed answers!

 _You are most likely quite confused, or troubled. Talking may help you alleviate it._

 _So, why don't you tell me how you ended up here..._

* * *

 **Well... Weiss is dead. Will she stay that way? I shan't spoil it! (Though it should be obvious) I decided to retry drama, and this is what I came up with. If this isn't dark enough, don't worry! It gets worse as we go! Come jump down the rabbit hole, it's fun down here! And if you like going partially mad, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	2. Time of Rebirth

**Heya guys! We got chapter 2 here, and now you're probably wondering, "wtf is goin on?" Well, this'll kinda explain a little. Keep in mind, I have plans to keep this running for a while. So if things are unclear, they will eventually be explained. But enough of that! Onwards!**

 **P.S.: We here at the Fellowship of the Meta are holding a podcast sometime in the near future! It'll be me and all yer favorite dumbasses from room 205, now known as the Fellowship of the Meta, in a podcast! We'll be playing different games together and screwing around for your amusement like monkeys at a zoo! Fun all around! So stay tuned for that! Anyways, back to depression!**

* * *

"...Eiss?"

I can tell my eyes are closed, but everything is still so bright! I can hear someone in the room, but it's too muffled to tell who it's from. But, I'm pretty sure they're calling, my name.

"Weiss?"

Things are starting to clear up, and I can definitely tell who's speaking now.

"R-Ruby?"

"Weiss!"

The dolt ran up and tried to crush me with her hug. It's a bit flattering to know that she worried, but I don't need to die from her show of affection-

Wait, die?

"I'm so glad you're ok, Weiss."

"Ok, thanks Ruby. Now can you get off me!"

At least she gave up her attempt to assassinate me with care. But, something's bothering me. Wasn't I just dead?

"I didn't think you'd make it! They said you died for a minute. But I'm so happy that you made it!"

"Wait, I died?"

"Um, yeah... Kinda. They said to keep an eye on you, though. Something about how the lack of oxygen to your head, makes you have some weird hallucinations sometimes."

"Way to break it to her easy, Rubes."

That barbarian of a sister she had, Yang, had walked in. She did help us with the grimm, I'll give her that. But that doesn't mean she's any less crude in her methods.

"Eheheh, sorry Weiss."

Ruby was clearly embarrassed at this point, especially after letting that little, well, big secret out.

"Yang, don't be so hard on your sister."

And then she came in. The only person in the room that I know nothing about. Well, I do know her name.

Blake.

That name was somehow stuck in my head, even when I was dying. Her visage was passing by my eyes, even though she wasn't near me. But i-it's not like she's THAT good looking! Just, something about her interests me, she seems familiar. I must learn more about her.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just messing with her. Besides, It's not like I can really get mad at Ruby."

"Anyways, you and Ruby should let Weiss rest. She's had a long day."

"Wait, Blake!"

She stopped to turn towards me, amber eyes seemingly cutting into me.

"You, seem familiar. I wanted to know what you did before coming here."

"... I've never seen you before."

She left without another word. This of course prompted the other two to follow her lead. Great, now I'm alone AND in pain AND full of questions.

Whatever, I need some sleep.

* * *

 _Hello again, Weiss Schnee._

I heard that same voice again. It was Ruby's voice, sure, but now it seemed more like an anthem to my mortality.

"W-what? Here again? But I didn't die this time!"

 _You were dead, and then I saved you. You are such an interesting subject, I couldn't let you die this early._

"H-how? How could you stop me from dying? what do you mean 'interesting subject'? And that still doesn't explain why I'm back here!"

 _I resurrected you, for lack of better words. You couldn't understand the process of bringing someone to life while still on the edge of death. And of course you are an interesting subject. I have never seen a creature so cold and depressed, yet so bold and confident._

"But WHY am I HERE?"

 _There seems to have been a complication in the process._

"Could you stop being so damn ambiguous!"

 _Because you were revived by human doctors, yet resurrected by me as well, there were complications. It seems the process was altered, and now you aren't completely alive._

"What do you mean?"

 _Well, to be more precise, you are TOO alive. You now have more than the normal amount of energy flowing through your body, and eventually it will kill you._

"W-what! How long do I have?!"

 _60 days._

"TWO MONTHS?!"

 _This is why you are here. I kept a connection with you, so that I could keep a track of your condition._

"Well, find a way to fix this!"

 _I cannot do that. It is for you to figure out._

"Ugh, fine! I'm leaving now... Actually, I have one question for you."

 _What is it?_

"My teammate, the one you are trying to look like, she said that I may be having hallucinations because of being dead for that small time."

 _And I assume you think this is a hallucination? Well, whether this is indeed a figment of your imagination, or reality, is for you to decide._

"Why can't you just give me straight answers! I'm leaving."

 _One thing you should know about, is that with a connection to death, you may experience minor insanity and psychopathy._

"WHAT?!"

 _Goodbye again, Weiss Schnee._

* * *

I woke up again, this time in a cold sweat. It looks like it's nighttime now. Well, at least I'm alone now, I don't have to worry about being bothered by my overactive partner or her sister, and I get time away from Blake. I want to stay away from her, but it's tearing me apart not knowing who she is!

And that, dream I had. Can I even call it a dream? I don't know whats real and what isn't anymore. I have to believe it was just a hallucination caused by my oxygen deprived brain, and this time was just a dream about it. I mean, really? 60 days to live? Ridiculous... Right?

But, I can't shake the feeling that I'm not alone here. There's something behind me, on my sides, right in front of my face. It's right above me and below me, there's something there. It's even at the small window on my door-

There IS something there! A figure with amber eyes... Blake? No, no it can't be! These eyes aren't warm and confident, they are cold, and sharp. Full of malice and hate. It's unsettling at the very least. Fortunately, those eyes had left at this point. Leaving me once again to my room, and silence. Normally, I would love for this silence to last forever. But today, I just wish I had someone here to keep me company. Someone to protect me. Tell me the things I feel and the thoughts I have are just my imagination.

But that someone isn't here.

* * *

"Hey, they let you out already?"

"Good morning to you too, Ruby. Yeah, I woke up this morning, and the nurses said my aura had healed me much faster than expected."

"Awesome! Well, come on in!"

Up until this point I had been waiting at the door to what was apparently my team's room. Ozpin made a point to come to me personally and tell me my room number. Like there was some significance to the number 205. Oh well, he probably just thought he'd cater to me more than others, since I am who I am.

But now, I'm in my new room, and Who else would I expect in there than Ruby, Yang, and Blake.

"Welcome to team RWBY!"

* * *

 **So, there ya go, chapter 2. I think that's alot different than last time. Much heavier. So, I really don't have much to say here, so if you like losing part of your sanity each time you read, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


End file.
